


Just For One Day

by ijustlikelikingthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fable 2 AU - Freeform, Gen, Rated teen for swearing, not super sure how tagging works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustlikelikingthings/pseuds/ijustlikelikingthings
Summary: Taako would describe his life as fine. Comme ci comme ca, in almost every way. Boring, for sure. The kind of boring that agonized him. Well, any kind of boring seemed to do that, but the day to day, year to year kind really gutted him. It made all the years ahead of him as an elf feel like punishment. So when Theresa told him he was a Hero, the capital H kind, he didn’t argue. Though every part of him felt it wasn’t true. Heroes don’t kill 40 people. And as far as he knew, they didn’t exist.After he’s told that he is one of seven Heroes, he and his new companions race to find each other to save the world’s future and redeem their pasts.(Basically, this started as a small AU idea that has grown into a rather long story featuring all the main characters and relationships from Balance. John is the King, Lucretia is a dope as hell journalist, Angus is as always the world's greatest detective, and much much more. A Fable II AU, but you don't need to be familiar with the video game.)





	1. The Box

       The funny thing is they were never the type to wish for anything. Lup and Taako knew better than that, or at least they thought they did. Even with their magic they knew nothing would be given to them. Transmuting a stone into enough bread to feed them was work. Work that Taako hadn’t yet mastered. When their magic failed them they relied on their wits, and when those failed them their charm, and when that went sideways they survived with what they had until they could try again. But they never wasted their time on wishes.

     When a man called Mystical Murgo came to their town that day selling a magic music box that would grant the owner one wish, they had laughed. It was a better sell than the other supposedly magical items he was pawning off from his caravan, but the twins blew it off anyways.

“You think if it worked, he’d already have wished for better life choices.” Lup said.

“Or at least a better haircut.” Taako added.

      They stood in the back of the small crowd that had gathered around Mystical Murgo’s makeshift shop. Murgo revealed more items with theatrical flourishes as he spoke of their immense value and power, but Taako’s gaze stayed on the music box sitting on a small velvet stand with a five gold coins tag hanging from its handle. The more he looked at it the more it felt like the box belonged to him somehow, in a way where it almost hurt to think of it going to someone else. When Taako finally looked away, his eyes fell on Castle Fairfax. King John’s castle sat at the edge of the city on a slight hill looking over the rest of Bowerstone. Smoke continuously poured from its chimneys as fires inside kept the castle warm.

     It was heading towards winter, and Taako and Lup hadn’t found a real place to stay yet. Last year, a family had let them sleep in their caravan as they stayed in Bowerstone for the season, but they hadn’t returned yet this year leaving the twins nervous. They stayed warm enough now in a shabby wooden shed sleeping side by side next to the small fire Lup made each night, but in the winter they’d need real shelter. In a castle that big, Taako thought they could easily live there undetected. They could hide in the castle’s warmth during the day, and at night could raid the extra food they must have lying around. It wouldn’t work forever, but for the winter it would solve everything.

“Only five coins though,” Taako said to his sister.

“Only five coins? That’s five more than we have now.”

“Well, yeah, but we could probably turn it around and get 15 for it at least if we find the right buyer.”

“Garfield has pictures of us up in his shop, Taako, that just say NO. He won’t buy it off us.”

“There are more suckers than Garfield in the world.”

“Yeah I think I’m talking to one right now.” Lup looked from him to the box. “You really want it?”

Taako looked down to his feet. “I really want that 10 coin profit.”

Lup raised her eyebrows.

     Five coins was a lot for such short notice, and a lot in general. It was enough to feed them both well for two weeks, three if they rationed it. It has been two years since their Aunt’s death, and two years since the twins have had a proper meal. Lup claims she can remember other family they had lived with before moving in with their Aunt, but to Taako their Aunt was the only other family he knew. His Aunt and the small one bedroom home they had lived in with an old-timey oven and stove in its corner that Lup and Taako would crawl to in the night to sleep next to its warmth. Taako’s earliest memories are of him and Lup helping their Aunt prepare food on that stove.

     When attempting to cast his spells, Taako often thought of those meals and how much being able to enjoy them again would be like having her back. After she passed, the house was sold and the twins were transferred to a new home. Apparently, the twins together were too much to handle, and once they were told they would have to be separated they ran until they reached Bowerstone. The city where they’ve stayed ever since.

“Should we see if Pete has anything for us?” Taako asked.

     Lup shrugged, but followed Taako as he walked towards Pete’s usual spot across town. While they had done a handful of odd jobs for Pete, the twins had yet to figure out his actual job, if he had one. Whatever it was usually involved work best done by a pair of dexterous young twins who could fit in small places or get by others undetected. They found Pete in one of the posher areas in Bowerstone. Large red brick mansions surrounded what was practically a small park in the center of the city complete with a wide circle of grass, some wooden benches, and one towering tree Pete was standing under.

“Enjoying the local flora?” Taako asked as they approached. Pete turned to the two and shook his head.

“What do you two want?”

“Got any jobs for us?”

“Not for me, but how do you feel about heights?” He pointed up towards the tree.

“You want us to climb that?”

“You see that?” Pete pointed again, and this time Taako could make out some sort of fabric stuck in the branches of the tree some thirty feet up. “One of the Manning kids got their kite stuck up there.”

“A kite? You want us to risk our lives for a kite?”

“Just saying if you needed some money Manning said he’d pay whoever got it down. It’s real fancy or something. I tried but,” Pete nodded to a large branch on the ground that had broken off the tree, “I’m not too good at climbing.”

“Yeah no shit.” Lup said under her breath.

     Taako knew of the Manning kids. Their father was a pretty big deal, one of King John’s top men or something. The kids were really only a year or two younger than him and Lup, but the space between them felt gigantic. Taako couldn’t fathom him or Lup playing with a kite.

“If it’s so fancy, what is going to stop me from running off with it?”

“Well I think Mr. Manning would probably notice that,” Pete nodded his head to one of the mansions behind them where sure enough Mr. Manning stood watching them from his window. Lup gave him a sarcastic salute.

Taako walked up to the base of the tree and tried getting a foothold in its bark. He then pushed up the tree grabbing onto a low branch.

“Just for a box?” Lup asked as he continued up the tree.

“For that ten coin profit Lup,” he yelled down. He was already almost halfway there. The kite’s shape becoming clearer through the leaves as he got closer.

“Your featherfall sucks!” Lup yelled from below.

Taako didn’t have a quick response to that. While he’d been practising the spell often, it almost never worked and he had the small bruises to show for it.

“Don’t worry. Won’t need it!” As he yelled this, Taako’s foot slipped off a thin branch and for a second he lost his grip on the tree before regaining it.

“God damn it Pete, if my brother dies over a stupid kite I’ll kill you.”

“Shh Lup, he’s doing great. He's even got some fans.”

     Some people had come to watch the small elf as he scaled the tree. Many were familiar faces to Lup. Shopkeepers who lived nearby, the type who would always shoo the twins out of their businesses even when they had real honest money to spend. But one face was new. A tall slender woman dressed in a red hooded robe. She stood out, not only as a stranger, but as the only other person besides Lup that was looking up at Taako with worry. The rest of the crowd clapped and cheered which Lup knew, even without being able to see Taako’s face, Taako was loving. From her perspective though, all Lup felt was anger at these people who wouldn’t give a shit if Taako fell. Lup looked at the red robed woman whose eyebrows were pulled together slightly and was happy someone else seemed at all afraid for her brother.

     Taako cheered once he reached the kite causing even louder clapping and yelling from the crowd below. Reacting to the cheers, he held the kite over his head and dramatically bowed to the crowd. But as he stood back up, he heard the branch he was standing on snap and before he could grab anything he was falling.

     He heard his sister scream below him. He tried casting featherfall. Once, then again. On his third try, just feet from the surface his body slowed and he lightly hit the ground.

“Whose featherfall sucks?” Taako said once he landed with more calm in his voice than he was actually feeling. Lup jumped at him in both a hug and attack.

“You complete fucking doofus,” Lup said as she hit his arm.

Pete rushed over to Taako as the rest of the crowd dispersed. “God, Taako. That's the last time I tell you two about any jobs.” He helped Taako up from the ground. “Lucky that lady was here, or we’d both be goners.”

“What lady?”

“The one in the red robes. I saw her casting something as you fell and I think you owe her your life, kid.”

“Huh,” Taako looked around for the woman, but she was gone.

“I guess your featherfall does suck ass after all.” Lup smirked.

Mr. Manning walked over to the three of them causing Pete to straightened up in his presence.

“That was quite the performance,” Mr. Manning said.

“I’m a natural performer.”

“Well, I can’t thank you enough. Really. This kite, it means a lot to me. It was my mother’s and I honestly don’t know how my kids got a hold of it or why they assumed they could play with it. Could I?” Mr. Manning nodded to the kite still in Taako’s hands.

“I think my brother is waiting for some compensation for his work.” Lup said.

“Oh! Yes, or course.” Mr. Manning pulled out a pouch from his pocket and dumped its contents into Lup’s open hands. Taako handed over the kite.

“Thank you.” Mr. Manning said before turning and walking back to his house.

“Holy shit.” The two looked at the coins in Lup’s hands.

“That’s like 20 coins.”

“I counted 22.”

Pete coughed loudly next to them.

“Yes? Pete?” Taako asked.

“Well I mean, you two wouldn’t have known about the kite if I hadn’t told you.”

“So?” The two answered simultaneously.

“C’mon. Please?”

Taako and Lup looked at each other. Then handed him a single coin.

“Really?”

“Don’t push it Pete.”

     And with that the two of them were gone. Running through the streets laughing. Honest, real belly laughs that start to hurt. It has become dark and by the time they reached Murgo’s shop most of it had been packed away ready to travel to the next town.

“Uh, excuse me? Mr. Murgo?”

The man continued packing, but mumbled something to them.

“Sorry?”

“It’s Gerald.” He said over his shoulder. His voice had lost all its theatricality from earlier in the day and just sounded tired.

“Gerald Murgo?”

“Gerald Dinkler, technically.” Behind Taako, Lup snorted. “I thought Murgo sounded better.”

“Yeah. You’re not wrong, my dude.”

“And the sign was already painted.” Gerald waved a hand towards the sign that says in yellow twisting font, “Mystical Murgo.”

“Yes, and it is a pretty dope sign. Are you still open?” Lup asked.

“And do you still have the box?”

“I have many boxes.”

“The metal one, magical music box?”

“Hmm.” The man sighed and started unpacking.

Lup leaned close to Taako to whisper, “Are you sure about this? I know we have some cash to burn currently, but I dunno. One of his boxes is labeled healing amulets with quotation marks around both healing and amulets?”

Taako sighed. He had seen that box, and combined with Gerald’s new attitude Taako’s resolve to buy this box was somewhat shaken, but still that feeling was there. That this box was his, and it needed to be his.

“Let's just take a look at it, and go from there,” he said.

“Here we are.” Gerald pulled a wooden box from an open chest. “This is actually an item I received quite recently.”

He lifted the metal music box out of its wooden container and set it before the twins. Taako could feel it again. An energy seeming to come off its surface like waves. He looked over to Lup who also seem transfixed.

“We’ll take it.” Lup said suddenly.

“Oh?”

“For three coins.” Taako added as he elbowed Lup.

“Hm.” Gerald looked down at the pair of them. “I’m too tired to haggle. Are you two sure?”

Taako looked to his sister who nodded. “Yes.”

“Well okay!” He took their three coins and handed them the box. “Be careful what you wish for and all that,” he laughed as the two ran off with a small music box in their hands.   

     Later that night, the box sat between them in their shack on the edge of the city. A small fire illuminated the scene in swaying orange light. The box seemed to buzz in front of them, and Taako was reminded of stories his Aunt had told them of sirens luring sailors to their deaths with their enchanted music. Taako had told Lup what he thought the wish should be, to live in the castle, and she had agreed almost without question. Which was strange, and Taako should have been able to realize that, but the box was sitting before them and his rational thinking was gone. Lup too, now felt the box’s thrall, and when her brother asked her,

“Ready to do this, Lu?”

She answered without fully taking in what they were doing, what they were wishing for or why or what power this box had over them.

“Hell yeah, brah.”

     They both reached out a hand, and together they held the small handle of the music box turning it until a song began to play. And together they thought, we wish to live in Castle Fairfax. Suddenly the box’s handle began to spin on its own faster and faster as the box itself opened. The twins let go as sparks jumped from its surface. The box lifted off the ground as its song became twisted and piercing. The notes became higher as the energy from the box seemed to tighten then the music stopped and the box exploded in their faces.

“What the hell.” Taako coughed.

Lup wiped a hand across her face where soot had collected from the explosion. The shattered box sat between them in pieces.

“I-,” Taako stopped.

     He didn’t know what to say after that. He knew he should apologize, for the time and money he had wasted, but he also wanted to tell Lup that he thought it was going to work. He really truly, stupidly, thought it was worth it.

     To her credit, Lup didn’t say anything about it. She sort of nodded, and picked up the box’s pieces before chucking them out into the alley. She looked at Taako, and saw his disappointment, and couldn’t pick on him for that. At least not right now. In a week or two, maybe.

“Hey, Taako.” Lup reached a hand out to his. “So we got Garfielded once. It happens to the best of us, right? ...Since we’re the best?”

“I don’t know if that makes sense Lup, but I appreciate the consolation.” Taako laid back and covered his eyes with his hands.

“You know, we’re going to be okay Taako. You’ve got the smartest, coolest most beautiful fire wielding elf looking out for you.” Lup slided to his side. “And I’ve got the second most beautiful, cleverest wizard elf looking out for me. We’re okay Taako. Castles be damned.”

Taako chuckled. “You’re not wrong. Well except for the most beautiful. You’re a really close runner up Lu, but cha’boys just a little ahead.”

“I’ll concede to a tie.”

“I’ll allow it.”

      As the night grew darker, Lup fell asleep next to Taako while he laid awake. When they were younger they would sometimes take turns sleeping, but as they grew older and more trusting of their environment they stopped. Sleep wasn’t necessary for either of them, but it was an excellent escape that killed time like nothing else. While awake, Taako took time to mourn the box and his wish, which had felt so real, so destined. He thought about the Manning kids, how he had silently mocked their kite as childish, but how they probably didn’t believe in wishes. Which put them above him, in his mind.

      Slowly these thoughts faded into plans about the nineteen gold coins they had stored away, and what they could do with them. A real meal, Taako thought with excitement, one of Lup’s favorites. Once asleep, Taako dreamed of his Aunt’s old home. Of him and Lup talking into the night next to the still warm stove. He turned in his sleep and rested his hand on his sister’s.

      It was the last night they spent together.


	2. The Castle

     It was still dark when King John’s guards woke Lup and Taako from their sleep.

“Put your wand and hands down.”

“What do you want?” Lup and Taako had been kicked out of their sleeping dens before, but usually by the local police, not the King’s militia.

“We’re here to escort you to the castle, on the King’s behalf.”

Lup and Taako looked sideways at each other, and after a moment, Taako lowered his wand.

“Taako?”

“I mean, think about it Lu.” He turned to her. “We haven’t done anything especially illegal lately, nothing that would put us on the King’s radar, at least. And what other reason would there be for this to be happening right now?”

Taako smiled.

“Lu?”

Lup dropped the spells forming in her hands.

“Okay,” she got close to Taako’s ear, “but if I say the word, we bolt.”

“Sounds good, sis.” Taako addressed the guards, “So are you fine gents leading the way?”

     With that, they headed to the castle. Three regal guards followed by two scruffy young elves. As they walked both twins were filled again with hope. They'd never used a magic wish granting box before, and maybe they do always explode in people's faces. And maybe they actually work.

     Lup and Taako had only ever seen the castle from a distance, but now at the top of the building’s long marble steps they couldn’t see anything but the castle. It rose higher than anything they'd ever seen causing them to hurt their necks craning to see its whole height. As the castle’s heavy wooden doors opened a wave of warmth hit the twins as they entered what was without a doubt the most opulent place they had ever been. A dark red carpet lined with golden trim filled the opening entryway leading to a cavernous circular space with walls lined with bronze torches. Tables against the walls were draped in thick ivory silk cloth, and covered in golden bowls and plates filled with fresh fruits and pastries.

Lup whispered to Taako, “I am going to steal everything.”

“Won’t even need to. We’re guests remember?”

As Taako said this he grabbed one of pastries from a plate and took a bite. He handed one to Lup. One of the guards made a move to stop the twins, but another grabbed him and shook his head.

“Hey, my man, what are these called?” Taako asked a guard while pointing to the cookie in his hand.

“Macarons.”

“Hm.”

A door across the room opened, and Mr. Manning walked through scanning some written documents in his hands.

“You found the King’s guests?” he asked without looking up from the papers.

“Yes sir.” A guard nodded towards the twins who had moved onto a different plate full of other treats.

Mr. Manning looked up at the twins and paused. “You’re the kid who got me my kite back yesterday right?”

“Yeah, you know, real hero. Taako.” He pointed to himself, then to his sister. “And Lup.”

“Huh. Well, I’m here to take you to the King’s study.” He nodded to the guards who dispersed to other areas of the castle. “It’s this way. I hope you don’t mind stairs.” Mr. Manning pointed towards a side door and sighed as he went up the twisting steps. Taako figured Mr. Manning did very much mind the stairs.

     At the end of their hike, Taako couldn’t blame him. He wished he had been counting the steps, just to get an idea of how many, but once they reached the landing Taako’s legs wobbled a bit and Mr. Manning was breathing heavily.

“Before we enter,” he said in between breaths. “You should know a few things. King John isn’t unkind, but he can be short with people when he feels that they are not listening to him. Do not interrupt the king. Do not talk back. Do not eat any of the cookies you clearly stuffed your pockets with in front of him.”

Mr. Manning took a deep breath. “He is a good ruler. People listen to him, trust him. He’s been… not at his best lately, but I think taking you two in means a change in a good direction, right?”

Mr. Manning stopped as if he was waiting for an answer. “Anyways.” He walked to a tall door at the end of the landing.

“After you.”

     Lup and Taako walked into the King’s study with Mr. Manning following behind them. It was a spacious room with towering bookshelves against three of the walls full of leatherbound texts. The fourth wall though, on the farthest side of the room, was glass. One circular clear window in its center surrounded by designs in colorful stained glass. Through it you could see all of Bowerstone, like one big eye watching the city below.

     King John stood before that wall on a black platform coming up from the floor. The wide platform was made of a dark material, one Taako had never seen before, with an array of colors threaded through its black hue. The King turned to face them.

“Twins? Very interesting,” he said.

“I guess?” Taako said after a moment.

Taako moved to the left slightly until he could feel Lup against his arm. He thought again of his Aunt’s stories of sirens, and in that moment he realized the familiarity. A trap.

“Yes it is! Lup and Taako originally from New Elfington, raised by a grandfather before being passed around to different family members. Then staying with an aunt until she, well, you know your own story.” The King stopped for a moment. “I’m sorry to hear about your aunt. I’ve been looking into you two for awhile, and that information was unfortunate. Will you two sit with me please?” He motioned to a marble table in the room near the two of them.

     As he walked over to the table, Lup and Taako took a moment to share worried glances. Taako grabbed Lup’s hand and in a quick motion wrote out their message for “GO.” Lup nodded, and the two sat down across the table from King John. Taako turned to look at Mr. Manning who was watching them from the doorway with a confused look on his face.

“I know that was a lot to hear from someone you just met. Do you want to ask me anything? I think I’ve been rude. I’ve barely introduced myself.” He held out a hand to shake, but when neither of the twins moved he withdrew it. “I’m John. Pretty boring name compared to both of yours. Do you two have a last name that you know of? I haven’t found one in any records.”

“No.”

“Okay. Sorry, I asked another question. Do you two have anything you want to ask me?” King John sat back, and peered at Lup and Taako.

    Everything about the situation felt uncomfortable. The cold marble bench they sat on. Mr. Manning’s perplexed expression behind them. The black platform in the center of the room that was motionless, but seemed to be moving somehow, twisting like a fish in a tank. The worst of it all, though, was the King’s clear excitement. It felt like sitting across from a chess player who knew his next move would be checkmate.

“What are we doing here?” Lup asked.

“You’re guests.”

Lup shifted and Taako could see a hint of orange forming in her hands below the table.

“Okay. Why are we here?” She asked.

“My turn. While I’ve been looking forward to meeting you two, finding you was difficult. I knew your names, of course, and ages approximately, but beyond that had nothing to go on. I had a few things created to solve this problem. You must of found one of them or else I wouldn’t have found you, or at least not as quickly.”

Taako felt his stomach clench. He had never felt guilt or fear like this. Like it was folding his insides in on themselves.

“There was a pair of wands. Supposedly powerful beyond measure and matching just like you two.” He looked at them. “No? There was also a spell book that we put in the hands of your friend Pete hoping he’d pass it along to the only two wizards he knew. Not that either, huh? That leaves the music box or the-” John stopped after noticing a look on the twin’s faces. “The magical music box? Tell me you didn’t pay full price for that thing.”

Taako took a sharp breath in and reached for his wand in his pocket.

“No.” Taako said.

“Well that’s good to hear. Whatever powers the seller claimed it had were lies. It was made, with very advanced magic, to specifically appeal to you two. What did he say it did?”

“Isn’t it our turn for questions?” Lup asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes, you’re right.”

“Why are we here?”

“You two have power. Extraordinary power you haven’t even discovered yet. Beyond whatever spells you’re casting under the table right now.” King John raised his eyebrows at Lup. “Other people are going to try and take that power from you. You are here so that doesn’t happen. So that power isn’t wasted.” King John tapped his fingers on the tabletop. “What was the box’s power?”

Lup dropped her spell and placed her hands on the table.

“It would grant one wish.”

“What did you wish for?”

     Taako looked down at the table feeling his whole face redden. His eyes were starting to water. None of it made sense to him. The only thing that was clear was they were in trouble, and it was his fault.

“Wait, don’t answer that yet. It is your turn.”

Taako didn’t know if he could ask anything in that moment. Saying anything, opening his mouth at all felt like it would lead to sobs that wouldn’t stop. He stayed quiet. Beside him, Lup too sat silently.

“It’s very late.” King John turned to look out the window. It was dark, but the sun would be coming up any minute now. He stood up suddenly and walked towards the large window stopping in front of the dark platform.

“Come over here, please.” He said to the twins. They did not move. “Mr. Manning, could you help them?”

     Taako had almost forgotten about the other figure in the room, but Mr. Manning was there and gently pulled the twins up from their seat then pushed them towards the platform.

“Your Majesty? I think you were right about how late it is. Maybe letting the children sleep-”

“Silence.” King John said.

Taako felt magic in King John’s voice then. It wasn’t just a command or order, but a force.

“Please, step onto the platform.”

     The platform seemed to sense the twin’s closeness. Taako felt not only movement like the material was alive, but eyes, as if it was watching them. There was absolutely no way in hell Taako or his sister would willingly touch the platform. Taako looked to Lup who clearly thought the same. In a second, she threw a fireball at King John giving Taako enough time to get out his wand and send a magic missile his way. The two ran towards the door they had entered from.

“Stop.” King John’s voice took on a different tone when he spoke this time. It was magic, again, Taako could feel it, though it wasn’t enough to stop them.

“Mr. Manning stop them.” The voice commanded.

With that the two were pulled back, lifted off the ground by some force and dragged in the air to hover over the platform.

Mr. Manning looked at his hands casting the spell that held Lup and Taako. “I don’t- I’m not-”

“Silence.”

And with that, Mr. Manning stopped talking.

King John looked at them, and smiled. “I know it seems silly now, but I need to know what you wished for. It’ll drive me crazy if I never get to know.”

     The twins struggled in the air to move, but they were constrained. Taako tried to point his wand, but lost his grip and watched it fall into the platform. Or rather, the platform caught it, stretching out a column of black into the air that consumed the wand before returning to a flat plane. Taako was crying now. Unable to cast anything, to move at all. He watched his sister struggle against the magic’s restraints in the air. A tear fell from Taako’s face and the platform reached into the air to grab it.

“Do I need to cast zone of truth?” King John asked.

“To live in the castle.” Taako said, his voice cracking.

King John smiled. “Huh, I guess it did work.” He turned to Mr. Manning. “Release them.”

The two were falling.

     In less than a second, multiple things happened simultaneously. Taako yelled his sister’s name. Lup reached a hand to her brother in the air as they fell. A column from the platform rose up and twisted itself around Lup’s leg. Mr. Manning broke from the spell he was under and in a panic sent a spell towards the twins. The spell pushed the two back with an extreme impact. Enough to send Taako’s body crashing through the glass window. But not enough to rip Lup from the black tendrils that had spread across both her legs.

     Taako was falling through the air. He heard his sister scream, and watched a wave of fire consume the room he was just shot out from. He tried casting featherfall. Once, then again and again. By his fourth try, Taako’s body hit the ground. Glass shards exploded next to him as they fell. He felt warm blood pour from his head.

     Taako tried to look up at the castle. He knew he was looking for something up there. But he couldn’t form any thoughts past that. A fuzzy red shape appeared over him, obstructing his view. A hand touched his forehead.

“Sleep, Taako. You have quite the journey ahead of you.” A voice said, and the world around him faded along with everyone in it.

 

 


	3. The Years Since

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter gets into Sazed and Glamour Springs. Tw for referenced emotional abuse.

     Taako would describe his life as fine. Comme ci comme ca, in almost every way. Boring, for sure. The kind of boring that agonized him. Well, any kind of boring seemed to do that, but the day to day, year to year kind really gutted him. It made all the years ahead of him as an elf seem like punishment. So when Theresa told him he was a Hero, the capital H kind, he didn’t believe her, but at that point he was willing to go along with anything if it broke him from his current circumstances.

     Which again, were mainly not bad. He knew he should be thankful for everything Theresa has done for him, but even thinking that made him feel worse. She had saved his life after all. The memory was foggy, most of them were, but Taako remembers first seeing her signature red robe beside him after he had fallen from whatever structure he had foolishly climbed. He remembers traveling to her home as his wounds were mended.

     He remembers the first time he was introduced to the rest of her community. How kind she was. She said his name was Taako and that he was going to be a very powerful wizard someday. She gave him the umbrastaff he still used today.

     Their relationship was strong, even if it was undefined. More than once, people had assumed Theresa was Taako’s mother. Though the only similarity they shared was the fact that they were both elves. She wasn’t family, really, more of a guide or teacher, but one that had been with Taako since his youth becoming the only constant in his life.

     They lived in a close knit area, staying in separate caravans with other travelers all arranged in the wooded and grassy land they stayed on. It wasn’t a permanent living area for anyone, besides Taako and Theresa, but many stayed for long periods of time before moving onto other towns and many came back in their travels. Still, Taako struggled to bond with anyone he came across.

     He did always have a lot to do. Theresa didn’t lie when she said Taako would be a powerful wizard, but she did play a huge role in making it true. Everyday, she had lessons for Taako to complete and his studies took up most of his time. Taako didn’t really hate learning. Developing his magic had been his biggest past time, besides cooking, and he couldn’t fathom putting in all that effort to not be the best at it. Still, the constant grind of his studies bugged him. Especially when they seemed to always become extra time consuming after Taako befriended anyone.

     It became so apparent, he called her out on it once, to which she had replied.

“You don’t need others to love you Taako. Learning that now will enrich your life immensely.”

    Taako hadn’t replied. He guess he trusted her guidance, but he couldn’t give up wanting to be loved, or liked, or even needed. He felt the weight of something missing in him everyday, and love or more often, just attention, seemed to lift the weight just a little.

     It wasn’t until Sazed showed up that Taako completely abandoned Theresa’s studies. Sazed appeared one day in a small caravan, planning to stop only for a few days on his way to the next town. He was alone, which wasn’t uncommon for adults, but he was the only teenager Taako had seen travel by himself. Sazed was also the only other person Taako’s age he had seen for what felt like years. Sazed had a full cooking setup in his caravan and was kind to Taako when they first spoke. Those reasons alone were enough for Taako to agree to run off with him, but the fact that he was both hot as hell and clearly into him helped.

     Taako had left a note for Theresa, something probably dumb and dripping with teenage infatuation. When he left Taako did feel sorry. Theresa hadn’t told Taako he couldn’t leave, she never had to. As Sazed drove them away, Taako pushed his guilty thoughts of what Theresa had done for him away, and focused instead on the future before him next to his first love.

     And it was so nice. Going from town to town charged Taako in a way he hadn’t ever felt. There were so many people to meet, and people who wanted to meet him. By their fifth stop, Taako got the idea for “Sizzle It Up with Taako.” He was already taking full advantage of Sazed’s cooking set up by making more food than the two of them could ever eat. Giving it out to people, while building the Taako brand, and collecting money in tips made perfect sense to him. And Sazed loved the idea. And Sazed believed he loved Taako, a fact that became complicated as things continued.

     It didn’t take long for Taako to realize that he didn’t truly love Sazed, not anymore at least. Maybe ever. Taako sometimes wondered if he just had seen Sazed as ride out of town and took advantage. But Taako knew that wasn’t true. As much as Taako knew he wasn’t good at the feelings thing, Taako really believed he had loved him.

     Which made it worse when Sazed changed. Slowly, Sazed became colder towards Taako. He became controlling in a way he wasn’t ever before, stopping shows early when Taako apparently chatted with a guy in the crowd too much or hoarding the show’s profits because it was his caravan after all. He shouted and broke things. Taako became used to sweeping up broken mixing bowls and repairing snapped wooden spoons. It came to a point where Taako had trouble connecting the Sazed he first met to the one laying next to him.

     Then Glamour Springs happened. Taako wished he could blame the anxiety staying with Sazed caused him on what happened, but he couldn’t place the blame on anyone besides himself. After the first body fell, they ran. When Sazed left him, Taako couldn’t blame him. Taako spent days in hiding with nothing on his mind but what had happened. What he had done.

     After a week in hiding, Taako traveled back home. He cast disguise self and kept the spell up until he reached the door of Theresa’s caravan. The moment he saw her, Taako broke down completely. Sobbing into her shoulder until he couldn’t breathe. She asked no questions, and treated Taako as if no time had passed since she last saw him.

     Taako continued his studies. With the extra time he gained after dropping cooking, his magic flourished. He dove into his work without distraction, barely communicating with others around him, and spending most of his time alone in his caravan practicing his spells. He had learned Theresa’s lesson. Needing other’s love had cost 40 lives. Now he could only do the work that Theresa gave him. The least he could do was be useful. So when she told him he was a Hero, Taako didn’t argue. Though every part of him felt it wasn’t true. Heroes don’t kill 40 people. And as far as he knew, they didn’t exist.


	4. The Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty exposition heavy (along with the past three chapters sorry), but it's where the main story really begins. We finally meet Merle and Magnus and things get absurd. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Thank you for reading!

“A hero?” The word in reference to him almost made Taako laugh. 

“Yes, Taako.” 

     Theresa looked in his direction as they walked together. It was a strange day. Usually, Taako woke up to a set of lessons to work through and texts to read, but this morning, Theresa just asked Taako to walk with her. It was as unusual as it was uncomfortable. 

     While he had spent decades with Theresa, he couldn’t remember them doing anything like this. They spoke everyday and lived next to each other, but they didn’t share meals or chat in a casual sense, and they definitely didn’t take walks together. 

It was a lovely day out though. Even as early as it was, the air was warm and still. Taako wasn’t one to usually remark about the weather, but it was nice. 

“Can you give me a little more context vis-a-vis the hero thing?” 

“You’ve heard of the Heroes, correct?”

     Taako had. In stories and folklore he must of heard as a kid. Heroes were essentially people born with incredible power. Power they could use to help society, or in many of the stories, themselves. According to the lore, the last Hero had died over a century ago with no others to replace them. And according to many of the people telling these stories, that was probably for the best. 

They had walked far from their homes. Taako could see the coast now, past the trees, and the ocean beyond it. 

“I have some confessions to make Taako. Please don’t interrupt, it will all become clear soon. When you first came to after I found you in Bowerstone, I told you that you had fallen climbing a tree. Taako, you had fallen from the top of a castle. A sixty foot fall, at least. But you survived, even if I hadn’t found you, you would have survived.” Theresa paused to let the words sink in. 

     Taako could only remember events after Theresa had found him, anything before that felt foggy and impermeable. He remembered the streets and buildings of Bowerstone vaguely, but he questioned those memories’ validity as he also clearly remembered the feeling of not being alone which he knew wasn’t the case. He had wanted to return to Bowerstone his whole life to try and make sense of those years. Him and Sazed had planned on it, before everything happened. 

“The castle you fell from belonged to King John. It still does, though he’s taken up residence somewhere else.” Theresa pointed towards the sea where a dark spire rose from the water. One thin bridge connecting to land. 

The King’s tower was still early in its construction. The building began only a year ago, but it was already immense. It was jagged, and appeared black until the light hit it’s surface where flecks of other colors shined. 

“The King had brought you to his castle, because he knew that you were a Hero. With the forces he’s using and his plans for them the King can’t have Heroes fighting against him. His magic and the Hunger are powerful beyond almost anything, but they are why you are what you are Taako. You were made a Hero, because the world needs them again.” 

“So no pressure then right?” 

Theresa looked at him with zero humor.

“I’ve tried to prepare you for this Taako, and I know it was probably too much. Too many books and lessons, and I know that it led you to try and find your way elsewhere.” 

The reference, even as subtle, to Glamour Springs caused Taako to step back. She had never talked about it. 

“But I hope you find your studies as useful as I thought they would be. You’re unique Taako. The others weren’t found as easily. You stand out. You always have.” 

“Others?” 

“We believe there are seven of you. Seven Heroes.” 

“We?” 

“Me and other individuals who have come together to find you, and defeat the King and the Hunger. I didn’t tell you, because I thought you knowing what you were might make you easier to find, but we are running out of time. The King is working without rest to find you and the others. I’ve been able to hide you here with magic, and five of the others have remained out of his grasp, but he’s already seized one of you. Using the Hero’s power is how he’s been able to gain control so quickly, build that so quickly.” Theresa pointed towards the tower. “You’ve heard of what happened to Phandalin?”

Taako nodded. 

“The King is using the abilities of the Hero he captured to wage his wars, and he almost got you too, Taako. If any more of you get in his reach the effect could be disastrous.” 

“That is a lot to take it. Did you think about maybe writing it down? Some speaker notes or flashcards I could reference?” 

Theresa continued unbothered. “While we are sure of the number of you. We are still struggling to find you all. But we have found the best way to find Heroes is with Heroes. You naturally bond, in a way. Even if you don’t know what you are or what they are, you tend to find each other, and that’s what we need you to do. At the end of this trail you will meet two Heroes. Your job together is to find the next. We have an idea of where to look, but locating them and educating them on the situation will fall to the three of you while we continue searching for the rest.” Theresa stopped and pulled her bag from her shoulder. She took out a book. 

“Here, your speaker notes.” She said as she handed it to him. “Your important belongings. A stone of farspeech that will allow us to communicate with you at anytime. The other Heroes should have those too, from their guide. And you already have your umbrastaff.” 

“Don’t go anywhere without it. It completes the whole Taako look.” Taako waved the umbrella in front of himself. 

“Yes I suppose it does.” 

“So this is it? I got to be honest I don’t think I get what is happening right now, but it kind of feels like you’re sending me off to my first day of school.” 

“Or sending you off your last.” Then the strangest thing happened that day. Theresa smiled. “Go. I’ll see you again Taako.” 

And with that she turned back in the direction they came and walked away.

     After a minute, Taako continued walking down the trail. As he did, Taako felt happiness wash over him. That energy that he’d felt when he left with Sazed years ago hit him again full force, but he’d do better this time. He had too. Not that the bar was very high. 

     He thought about the hours and years he’d spent perfecting his magic. How routine and dull it had become without any diversions. He thought it would be worth it, all of it, if he could do something good. Finally. 

     The trail took him through the woods for a short time before coming to a small hill. By the top of the hill, Taako could see the end of the trail. And whatever he pictured the other “Heroes” to look like. Those two were not it. What he saw was a tall, muscular dude with auburn hair and wide bushy sideburns of a redder shade. The tall and muscular fit the bill of a Hero, Taako guessed, but his clothing, a jacket with the sleeves ripped off unbuttoned over his bare chest paired with pants rolled unevenly up his calves did not. 

     The other, was even worse. Taako watched the dwarf rest a hand on a tree beside him and delicately stroke the tree’s bark in a way that made Taako almost instant yartz. As Taako stood at the top of the hill waiting for a fantasy Ashton Kutcher to pop out from behind a tree and tell him he’s been Punk’d, he watched the bigger guy take a piece of wood from his bag and begin carving it. The larger guy spoke up. 

“We still haven’t divvied up our earnings from our last job. 70/30 split still good with you?” 

“Of course. It’s what we agreed upon.” 

“Alright. Here ya go.” The man tossed the dwarf a small bag that that he opened. 

“There’s only 60 gold in here.” 

“..Yeah?” 

“The 70% is 140.” The dwarf said.

“Making the 30% 60 gold.” 

“You thought you were getting the 70%?” 

“Well I thought it was fair since I did 90% of the work.” 

“I’m the one that healed your ass after you ran in like an idiot!”

“And I’m the one that killed all the bad guys!” 

     The two were standing now, yelling in each other’s faces. Taako walked towards them, if only for a better view. Soon enough the two were brawling on the ground in front of him, wholly unaware of his presence. Any fear Taako had of making a good first impression evaporated.

“So uh-” Taako spoke up. “I was told to meet some people here. Some cool folks. Did they pass through here?” 

When the two heard Taako speak, they separated immediately and stood up. 

“You messed it up!” The man said to the dwarf. 

“No, you messed it up!” 

“God. Okay, here we go. Like we practiced! Not any of that improv interpretative jazz shit this time.” 

The dwarf rolled his eyes. 

“Merle?”

“Yes okay!” The dwarf answered.

“Okay.” The bigger guy started to snap his fingers. “One, two, three, four!” 

At the end of four, the two broke into song and dance. 

    Specifically, a horribly but complexly choreographed dance to their booming acapella rendition of “Holding Out for a Hero” by Fantasy Bonnie Tyler. Complete with flexing to the lyrics, “he’s gotta be strong,” and whatever the fuck must be called “interpretive jazz.” At the end of the performance, both the man and dwarf struck a pose, completely out of breath. 

    There was a long quiet pause before Taako turned and walked back in the direction he came. 

“Hey! Wait!” The dwarf yelled. 

“Not even going to clap? It’s a little rude.” 

“No, really it was great you two. I just, think I’m being pranked or died and went to hell or something.” Taako said over his shoulder. 

“Wait, Tay-ko we’re supposed to stay together.” The dwarf said. 

“Yeah, and come on. Pretty good right? The song choice? The moves excluding this guy’s? We’ve been waiting here for a bit and had some time to kill.” 

“It’s Taako.” He stopped, and faced the two of them.  

“That’s good, that sounds much better. I’m Merle,” the dwarf pointed to himself. “And he’s Magnus.” 

“Hail and well met!” 

“Uh. Yes.” Taako said. 

“Guess we’re gonna be saving the world together, huh?” Magnus said. “C’mon, Taako we got a way to walk, but I got jerky and I think we all have a lot to talk about.” 

     The premise of jerky and talking alarmed him, but the saving the world together bit absolutely terrified him. With his only current help being these two dingdongs, the world was quite simply fucked.


	5. The Chamber

“And I’ve been a follower of Pan ever since.” Merle looked up at his walking companions. 

      He had been talking for the better part of an hour as they walked deeper into the woods outside Taako’s home. As they walked, Magnus had handed Taako a piece of the promised jerky that he chewed with disregard while zoning in and out of Merle’s personal tale. Taako had met followers of Pan previously, but none like Merle. 

     Taako thought, based on the parts of his story he was able to absorb, Merle’s life sounded pretty good. Sure, there was one bad marriage and Merle’s feelings of being boxed in by the community he grew up in resonated with Taako, but all in all it sounded nice. Not the life he would want in any way, but still good. 

“I guess I’ll go next then. I’ll try to keep it a little bit more condensed than my friend Merle’s.” Magnus said. “So the important stuff all started in Raven’s Roost…” 

     Then Magnus began to tell his tale. As he spoke, Taako began to feel a familiar emotion spread over him. Magnus described his home and his love, and Taako felt something that was both intense jealousy and fear. Jealous of the love Magnus had, and fear that that kind of love wasn’t something Taako could understand. People who get that in life, people like Magnus, have learned to receive it and give it out. Taako didn’t think he knew how to do either of those things, and at this point he figured it was too late to learn. 

     When Magnus concluded his story, Taako regretted his jealousy. He saw Magnus, this towering, intimidating dude, cry openly in front of them as he talked about what happened to Julia. Taako was clueless of what to do or say. There was silence until Merle patted Magnus’ arm. 

“I’m real sorry bud.” Merle said. “But, just think about how proud she's gonna be when she learns about all this?”  

“I hope so.” Magnus wiped his eyes. “Sorry fellas, just thought it'd be best if we all knew what each other was about before we went any further.” 

“No worries.” Merle said. “How about you Taako? Ready to share with the group?” 

“I-uh.” Taako thought for a moment. The only eventful moment of his life, previous to this past day, wasn't something he wanted to share. Everything else he’d done wasn't even a story, really. “If it’s optional, I think I'm good.” 

Taako saw Magnus look at him with a hint of disappointment. 

“I mean Magnus and I just revealed our deepest memories, but whatever floats your boat.” 

“Well, to be fair Merle. You mainly just went on and on about Pan and leaving your wife. Comparing our stories is kind of-” 

“Who's to say?” Merle interjected.

“Sure.” Magnus conceded.

They then walked in uncomfortable silence, most of which Taako felt responsible for. 

     It wasn’t until the woods became almost entirely dark that Magnus suggested they make camp. Taako and Merle agreed, and they set up for the night. Taako saw both Magnus and Merle pull individual tents from their bags, something he didn't own, unless Theresa had thrown one in with his stuff this morning. 

“I can stay on watch tonight, my dudes.” Taako said. 

“You sure? I think we're safe tonight. Probably still inside your magic shield.” 

“Yeah. I’m good out here. I don't really need to sleep so Taako’s all good.” 

“Okay, if you want to.” 

     With that, the two crawled into their tents and Taako was for the first time that day alone. Which was strange. Most days, he spent almost all to himself, usually in his own caravan, and this was disorienting. Taako still felt excitement over leaving in good terms, but the feelings were countered with new anxieties he didn't know he had. Maybe he'd forgotten how to just be around people. His companions hadn't seen a glimpse of “Sizzle It Up with Taako” Taako. As much as those memories sucked in retrospect now, Taako missed that part of himself. The showy confident performer he was. He settled against a tree, looking out into the woods as he listened to the two’s battling loud snores next to him. He promised himself that he’d recover that part of him he’d been suppressing for years. 

     And in very little time, Taako fell asleep. 

     Taako had never been a peaceful sleeper. He often went long periods only meditating, but still liked the complete break from thinking sleeping provided. He had night terrors, loud ones that Theresa could hear in her own caravan some nights. She always would mention it the next day. They were usually frightening in their haziness. The people and settings were always unclear to Taako, but the feelings attached to them were hyperreal. A juxtaposition that panicked him. 

     As he slept this time, though, things became clearer. As he walked up a seemingly infinite stairwell he remembered the castle, and climbing those ongoing steps. As he felt himself falling through the air, he could place that feeling now. Other aspects remained foggy. What his hand had reached out for in the air. What the castle looked like. One loud explosion. But these changes made the dreams more tolerable, though they still must have affected him enough to wake up his companions. Taako woke up with Magnus’ hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. 

“Don’t sleep, my butt.” Taako heard Merle grumble.  

“You okay?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah! Sorry ‘bout that. Guess you were right about it being safe and all, huh?” Taako said. 

“Yeah.” Magnus started to dissemble his tent.  

“I guess I was relying too much on your guy’s fog horn snores to keep me up.” 

Magnus chuckled. “You're not much of a quiet sleeper yourself.” 

“True.” 

The two finished packing up their things. 

“So where are we headed again?” Taako asked as they walked.

“Towards Neverwinter. Have you read any of the book the guides gave us?” 

He hadn't.  

“Yeah, natch, just seeing if you too also did the reading.” He said. 

Magnus looked sideways at Taako. “Well. Not all of it. But enough to know that we're supposed to head to Neverwinter and start scoping out possible Heroes there. Merle was given those glasses.” Magnus pointed to Merle’s face. “Have some sort of charm on them that can help identify Heroes, apparently.” 

“Yup. They make you two glow like angels.” Merle said. 

“Great. Cool cool. Glad we're on the same page.” Taako said. “You two been traveling together for awhile?”

“A few months.” Magnus answered. “We had started working together a couple months back. Guess it was the bonds and stuff that connected us. But we were only told the whole Hero situation a month ago.” 

“Huh.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows.  

“Was only told myself about, uh, yesterday.” Taako admitted. 

“Really? I thought you would have been told years ago with your guide. Doesn't she have you on like a Hero learning regime?” Merle said. 

“I guess. She didn't really call it that though.” 

“So you just did it anyways? Why?” 

Taako thought for a moment. 

“Well she saved my life. Or I guess she didn't really, cause I would have healed okay, but I thought she had saved my life until yesterday. And I don't know.” Taako looked at the ground. “I guess I didn't think anyone else would have me.” 

“That's rough Taako.” Magnus said. 

“I wish you told us that last night. I've been thinking you were this pompous overeducated douche this whole time. Glad to scrape the surface a bit, Tay-ko.” Merle smiled. 

“Yeah yeah. Don't get fucking used to it.”  

“Alright. Just know I have a very powerful zone of truth.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, and half-whispered to Taako, “It's the only spell he knows I think.” 

“Hey!” 

Magnus and Taako laughed, and even Merle cracked a smile after a moment. Together, they headed towards Neverwinter chatting and laughing as they went.  

  
  


      Miles away, confined in a black opalescent vessel in the center of the King’s new tower, Lup hears her brother’s name. 

“The other one has resurfaced. The elf, Taako. There's a bounty for his capture.” A group of the King’s guards said in low tones as they walked past her.  Lup tried to hear anything else, but the voices faded. Even learning how to listen outside of her chamber had taken years. Still with that amount of information, Lup learned a few things. 

     That her brother had made it out. Since her first moment of consciousness, Lup had fretted over the fate of her brother, as the last time she had seen him he was sent through a tower window. Knowing he was alive and out there, revived her in a way she didn't know was possible in her situation. And knowing he was in trouble, fueled her more than anything. In a moment she began to try and cast her way out. Things she had tried during the first few years, but given up as they were unsuccessful and drained her into nothing. But she had a clear goal in mind now. A reason. Her brother was out there, and he needed her. 

     And he must be looking for her too. 


	6. The Necromancers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes necromancy and has some mentions of dead bodies. They are not described in detail, but just letting ya'll know just in case.

     Their travels to Neverwinter were largely uneventful. Magnus got to pet nine dogs total, Merle successfully preached the good word of Pan to zero people, and Taako got the leg workout of a lifetime, while spending most of his time wondering why Theresa had left out physical training from his studies. He had never walked this much in this life, and felt like he was dying.

     In good news, Taako had, following one fateful night when he was forced to share a tent with Merle after they learned he didn’t have one, acquired his own tent by trading it for some useless transmuted item.

     They were now quite sure that they had left whatever shield magic Theresa had provided for them early in their travels. They slept in shifts so one of them was always on the lookout for any of the King’s people. Both Merle and Magnus were fine sparing sleep for Taako, even knowing it wasn’t necessary for him, and Taako was thankful, even if he never said so. Since Theresa told him about his past, Taako had looked forward to sleeping as his dreams became increasingly less alarming as pieces of them had started to make sense finally. He could picture the fall now, how the window had looked after it shattered around him, and every night he felt like he was getting closer to remembering something essential. Plus, he always woke up to a new carved wooden duck Magnus made for the both of them that Taako always pretended to dislike.

    Taako also used his time on lookout to actually read through the book Theresa had given him. The history of King John, everything they knew about “the Hunger,” and “Heroes,” was all in there. It was a good read for someone forcing themselves to stay awake, for sure. Sleeping didn’t sound great when reading about an extremely powerful King fueled by some even more powerful all-consuming force.

     The book also had some instruction on how to get to Neverwinter and what to look out for, but had no real guide on what exactly to do once they were in the city. For the first couple days, the three just explored the city like tourists, taking in the sights and businesses.

     They ate a lot of the cuisine the city had to offer. Taako once, without thinking, voiced criticism over how a cut of meat was prepared causing Merle to ask him if he knew anything about cooking.

“Just enough to know when something is overdone, my man.” Taako said.

He’d stopped telling people he cooked years ago.

 

     While the three of them went into Neverwinter each day, they camped out at night in the city’s wooded outskirts to remain hidden. Which was lucky, because if they hadn’t set up their tents in the woods outside Neverwinter they would have never seen the two men in hooded cloaks enter a hidden cave, and they wouldn’t have seen the small army of undead that followed behind them. And, most importantly, they would have never found Barry.

     Taako was on watcher shift, sitting before an extinguished campfire with his two companions sleeping to his right. Through openings between trees, he could see two hooded figures moving towards a cliff face. In that moment, Taako panicked. The three had never really discussed what qualifies as something worth waking up the other’s when on patrol. He didn’t want to wake them up just to tell them he saw two dudes out on a midnight stroll. He questioned it for a few minutes, before he saw more figures through the trees. He counted maybe twenty of them, and unlike the first two, these ones walked slowly and strangely with movements like puppets on strings.

Taako moved silently to Magnus’ tent and shook his shoulder.

“What?”  Magnus grumbled.

Frustrated, Taako used his other hand to point to the finger over his lips. It took him a moment to think to cast darkvision on Magnus.

“Woah.” Magnus said blinking, now able to see Taako clearly.

     Taako pulled him outside and pointed towards the crowd of figures following the two men into the hidden cave opening. Once all of them had disappeared from view, Taako spoke up.

“There were these two robe wearing guys that went in there first, then this wave of heebie jeebies.”

“Is it possible, you’re a bit jumpy and those were just regular folk?” Magnus asked.

“Sure, yeah and they all just coincidentally move like robots. And they’re just all gathering in that weirdo cave for a nightly hidden rave.” Taako replied.  After a pause, in which he imagined how pretty fucking dope a midnight cave rave could be, he said. “Either way we should check it out.”

The two heard Merle crawl out of his tent. “Are you two having a Hero meeting without me?” He grumbled.

 

     The three were able to find the cave’s entrance quite easily once they were close, and Taako figured whatever spells had kept it hidden were removed. Realizing that, made him uneasy.

“You know what. Before we rush in and get ourselves killed, could we talk a little more about this? Like, who knows what the hell is going on in there, but we do know, and this is important, it is happening in there. Leaving us, the people outside the dark cave, completely safe.” Taako stopped and rested a hand on his waist.

“You said you thought there were people that entered the cave first? People who probably don’t know what’s following them in there?” Magnus asked.

“Yes?”

“But you don’t think it’s our responsibility to at least warn them? If not help them?”

Taako thought for a moment. “No… Or yes, maybe? Double negatives always confuse me. Whatever answer means I do not think it is our job to go alert those two people, who I gotta add are probably pretty powerful magic users based on this whole shielding spell they had going.”

Magnus shook his head.

“And aren’t we already risking our bacon for the good of like everyone going up against King John and his whole deal? If we die doing something dumb like this, won’t we be hurting even more people in the long run?” He added.

“Taako, I can’t call myself a hero and run away from something like this.” Magnus said. “I think you have to earn that title.”

“Stay out here if you need to.” Magnus added. “You too, Merle, but I’m going in.”

Magnus entered the dark cave. Merle looked up at Taako.

“Heroics have kind of always been his thing.” Merle said. “What do you think, partner? I’ll go if you go.”

Taako looked into the mouth of the cave.

“Ah, god damn it.” Taako followed Magnus’ path.

“Hey Maggie, wait up!” Merle whisper-yelled into the cavern.

“Thanks for joining me fellas.” Magnus said once the two caught up.

“I figured once your darkvision gave out you’d just like fall off a ledge or something.” Taako said.

Magnus smiled.

     What began as a crowded tunnel that both Taako and Magnus had to slouch in to walk through, quickly expanded to a wider and taller space that lead out to a huge cavernous opening. In it were two levels. The higher one, that the three were standing on, and the second located forty feet below them. The cavern was shaped like a circular colosseum, with the higher level wrapping around the center and built with long ramps that twisted down to the lower level. The whole space was illuminated by one large ball of light floating in the center of the cave. From their view from above, the three examined the scene below.

     What they saw were the two hooded figures standing next to each other. Each held a large text in their hands and bowed their heads. The cave echoed their quiet chanting. Standing before the two men, were what followed them. And they were people. Or they _were_ people, with an emphasis on the past tense. Taako could see now, the details of the figure’s bodies. Most were dressed, if their clothes hadn’t fully rotted away, formally, in suits and dresses. But the clothes were caked in dirt and gravel, and the bodies themselves were in various stages of decay.

     Taako heard Magnus take a deep breath in, and saw Merle clutch his Extreme Teen Bible.

     As they watched, the chanting became louder and louder until it seemed to fill the room. The ball of light flickered then disappeared. Taako’s eyes adjusted back to darkness as he saw every single undead figure fall to the ground with a light thud. The glowing light was replaced with a new one, and one of the hooded people slammed his book closed.

“That’s it.” The man said.

“What?” The other replied.

“I’m done. This-” the man waved a hand towards the bodies that had fallen, “has gone too far, Lucas.”

“Done? You can’t be done.”

“Bye, Lucas. I’ll see you at home.” The guy gathered his book and things and headed towards the ramp.

“If you go I’ll tell them.” Lucas said, a darker tone in his nasally voice. “I’ll tell everyone, Barry. And then what’ll you do?”

Barry stopped, and turned to face Lucas. “Go ahead Lucas. I really can’t do this anymore. I know losing Maureen hurt more than anything. Believe me. I’m sorry. I can’t. Maureen wouldn’t want me too.”

“Could you stop saying her name? She never was your mom, Barry. Stop acting like it. And don’t use any of that if-she-were-here bs. She’s dead Barry that’s the whole problem!”

Barry removed his hood and robe revealing a plain cotton t-shirt and pair of sturdy blue jeans. 

“Oh shit! It’s him. He’s one of us!” Merle gasped.

“The denim guy?” Taako asked.

“Yup. That’s what the glasses are telling me.”

“Great, well good job team. Should we tell him now or later after this whole messy situation we just walked into kind of goes away?”

Taako’s whispers must have been a little too loud.

“Is someone there?” Lucas yells out.

Lucas and Barry looked up to where the three were hiding in the shadows.

“Dammit.” “Shit.” “Well.” The three said simultaneously.

Magnus popped into the two necromancer’s view with Taako and Merle sheepishly following behind him.

“Hail and well met!”

“Who the hell are you?” Lucas asked.

     Before they could answer, a noise like tearing fabric rang through the cave, and the five were joined by another person appearing out of a dark tear in space next to the necromancers. The man stepped out into the cave and surveyed the chamber while fixing his tie.

“Well. Seems I have my work cut out for me here, don’t it?” The man said in a thick atrocious Cockney accent that Taako thought no one as drop dead gorgeous as that man should have.

     Taako watched transfixed as the man rolled his sleeves up over his forearms and tied his dreads back. In that moment, Taako knew that man would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two death puns in two sentences in my shitty fanfic? It's more likely than you think.


	7. The Deal

“Alright. Let’s get started shall we?” The man said as he pulled a book of out thin air. “You, my friend, are Lucas Miller. Do I have that right?” 

Lucas pulled his hood down. “Who are you?” 

“We’ll get to that.” The man replied. He turned to the other necromancer. “And you are, I have written here, Barry Bluejeans? Is that correct?” 

Barry said nothing. Taako, Merle, and Magnus took the opportunity to step back into the shadows of the cave.

“That name, that is a good one. Really got a kick out of that. And as for me, well, I have a lot of names that get thrown around. Death, Grim Reaper, but for ease you can call me Kravitz, and I’m here because you two have been playing around with forces you shouldn’t play with is that right?” He paused. “Or were all these dead folk, just here already?” He nodded his head behind him. 

“It was nothing!” Lucas said. “Just a few spells, we didn’t hurt anyone. We weren’t planning on using them for anything!” 

“Hm. Well I’m not the one you have to make your case with Lucas. You two will be pleading in front of the Raven Queen.”  

     Taako, Merle, and Magnus looked at each other. While they weren’t super clear on what they were supposed to be doing, having one of the Heroes dragged off to who knows where felt like not it. 

“Any ideas?” Magnus whispered to them. 

“I got it!” Merle said. 

Magnus and Taako groaned. 

“Excuse me!” Merle said as he walked out of their hiding space. 

“...Yes?” Kravitz raised his eyebrows at the dwarf. 

“I heard you were planning on taking my friend, uh, Jerry Bluejeans to the Raven Queen.” 

“You mean Barry?” 

“Well, yeah, obviously. Jerry’s a nickname.” Merle replied. 

“And who are you?” Kravitz asked. “Did you two have a partner I didn’t know about? Someone new to the necromancy circle?” Kravitz returned to his book and read through it. 

“No. I am Merle Highchurch, a representative of Pan, and I’m here to take Barry Bluejeans to him on very important business.” 

“Pan sent you? To get him? For important business?” Kravitz laughed. “You know, I have seen a lot of different ways, people have tried to evade me, but this might be my favorite.” 

Still hidden in the shadows above Kravitz and the necromancers, Taako heard a set of noises coming from behind him towards the entrance of the cave.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Magnus whispered looking over his shoulder.

The noise came closer. 

“Maybe we should get out of it’s way? Let these other fools get a taste of it first?” Taako said. 

“Not really my style.” Magnus said as he left their hiding space, and joined Merle in the light. 

“Hi everyone. Name’s Magnus Burnsides. So there’s like this big thing headed this way, and I think we should all either skedaddle or get ready.” 

“I am so confused. Is he also part of it?” Kravitz asked. 

The noises were now accompanied by a force that shook the walls around Taako enough to scare him from his hiding spot.

“Hi! I’m also here. Taako, by the way, you know from TV? And he is not lying. I dunno what’s headed this way, but it does not sound good.” 

“...Taako? Is this all a joke? I really just need to take you two, Lucas, Barry, with me. You three are fine, but-” Kravitz pointed up to them, “you’re on my radar now so just don’t try anything.” 

“Your radar?” Taako laughed, completely in awe of this well-dressed dork. 

“Yes. God damn it, I’m the Grim fucking Reaper, can one of you act a little intimidated?” 

Then they all could hear the noise, and feel the ground shake beneath them with every step the creature took. Taako, Merle, and Magnus ran down one of the ramps to get out of the thing’s way, which was smart because in moments it appeared right where they had been standing. 

“Hachi machi.” Taako grumbled.  

     The thing was essentially, from what Taako could put together, many bones formed into this massive skeleton held together with a silvery goo. It stood taller than any of them by at least a few feet, and Taako could see faces moving in the silver substance.  

“Lucas?” Barry asked, his eyes trained on the creature.  

“I don't know what that is.” 

“Those are escaped souls.” Kravitz said. “But you two wouldn't know anything about that, would you?” He said with slight sarcasm.  

“I didn't make that thing! I swear!” Lucas yelled, his voice wavering.  

At the sound of Lucas’ voice, the creature seemed to come to attention. It’s skull turned towards him, and a voice made of a hundred voices said,

“Son?”

Lucas looks at the creature with his eyes wide.  

“Mom?” 

“No. Lucas listen to me. Whatever you did, whatever caused this, it isn't Maureen.” Barry said quickly. 

“Barry?” The creature asked, now turning its head towards him.  

Barry’s eyes went wide. The creature remained still, watching the conversation below.

“And even if it is, it's not just Maureen.” Kravitz said eyeing the skeletal monster. “I'll have to take that back with me too.” 

“No.” Lucas said. 

“Excuse me?” 

“No!” Lucas yelled. He walked over to Barry and frantically put his hands on his shoulder, pleading. “We can still save her. Barry, I know you know how to do this. We just need to separate her energy and we can transport it into another vessel-” 

“Enough.” Kravitz grabbed Lucas and pulled him off Barry.  

The Legion did not approve.  

In moments it ran down the ramp, and rammed itself against Kravitz sending him flying back. A scythe appeared in his hand and he sent a wave of force towards the creature. 

“Lucas, what did you do?” Barry asked. Lucas didn't respond. Just watched the Legion attack Kravitz. 

“Lucas!” Barry shook him, and the Legion switched targets sending a swinging arm at the Hero.  

“Mom stop!” Lucas said, and whatever part of the Legion had answered him earlier was gone. It struck Lucas back to the floor before returning to Barry. 

     Taako, Merle, and Magnus who had spent the last few minutes silently taking in the chaos building around them watched in shock as the creature attacked the man they were sent to find and protect.  

“Do you three do anything?” Kravitz yelled.

“Uhh.” Taako mumbled.

Magnus ran towards the Legion swinging his two-handed axe at its back.  

“Hey handsome.” Taako yelled over the sounds of fighting. “Before we all get real deep in this action, could we make a deal?” 

Legion turned to Magnus now and threw him against the cave walls.

“Me?” Kravitz yelled, incredulous, as he cast in one hand and searched through his book with the other. Merle, too, had started attacking the Legion. 

“Who else? Tom Arnold over there?” 

In all the chaos, Taako saw Barry blush before sending a powerful spell in the Legion’s direction. 

“I'm just kidding, Tom Arnold’s a fine looking dude. But yes you. Death. Let's make a deal.” 

“Is now really the best time?” 

Magnus yelled as Legion hit his torso pushing him to the ground. Taako sent three magic missiles at the creature, which only seemed slightly affected by the damage.

“Yeah, see what I figure is that, this whole Casper monster thing probably doesn't look good for you. Job-wise. And us helping defeat it, puts you in a better spot. So I want a guarantee that if we beat this thing, you'll let our friend Barry come with us.” 

“What about me?” Lucas yelled. 

“And you can take that twerp to Bird Lady, for sure.” Taako added. 

“Yes. Fine! Can you just cast something please?” Kravitz said.  

“Cha’boy can cast a lot of things.” Taako smiled and sent multiple spells at Legion. 

But between all their attacks, the creature seemed barely hurt.  

“Lucas now would be a great time to let us in on what exactly we're fighting.” Barry yelled. 

“I don't really know! I did mess around with moving souls from the Astral plane to ours. I didn't think my experiments were successful.” In Lucas’ voice is the smallest amount of pride. 

“Wait I got it! I got it!” Merle yelled. 

Magnus, Taako, and Kravitz groaned.  

“I cast banishment.” Merle said.  

     And sure enough, the spell worked. As it hit the creature, it seemed to shrink, growing smaller until the whole silvery form was one tiny circle that blinked and disappeared. The five of them caught their breath and examined the state of their wounds. Kravitz’s scythe dissolved away and Magnus strapped his ax back on his back. Barry rubbed his eyes and Merle ran a hand over his disheveled beard. Lucas remained on the ground, his head between his knees and cried. 

Barry went over to him, and tried placing a hand on his shoulder that Lucas immediately shook off. 

In response, Barry sat down next to him. He didn't say anything, but he stayed there.  

“Should we go?” Merle whispered to Magnus and Taako.  

“I think we need to sort this out, before I can let any of you leave.” Kravitz said as he dusted off the front of his pants. 

“A deal’s a deal, my man.” 

Kravitz didn’t reply. 

“I’m sorry.” Lucas said without lifting his head. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” 

“Yes, well.” Kravitz thought for a moment. “Can I trust you two are finished playing around with necromancy?” 

“Yes.” Lucas said. Barry nodded. 

“Even if I don't believe that. You can trust that if you do something like this again. It'll be the last thing you do. You understand?” Kravitz threatened.

Taako felt shivers go up his back. 

“And you three.” Kravitz turned to them. “You came here for Barry, why?” 

“I don't think-” Magnus started, but Taako interrupted. 

“You see we are Heroes. The capital H kind, you know and…” Taako confessed to Kravitz pretty much everything. From the Hero stuff right onto the defeating King John stuff.  

“Are we supposed to tell people that?” Merle asked. 

“He’s Death! Who is he gonna tell?” Taako said. 

“Hmm.” Kravitz looked them over, then glanced at Barry who was, rightly confused. His whole destiny was just told to someone else in front of him. 

“We've heard about King John and what he’s been up to, and us up in the Astral plane aren't big fans either. I think I will tell the Raven Queen, if that's alright. I think I'll be seeing your four again. What King John is doing threatens forces beyond this reality, and you four might need some assistance.” Kravitz looked at them again. “Scratch that, will need.” 

“Kravitz? Before you go could you do me a favor?” Magnus asked. “Could you tell Julia I love her?” 

Kravitz nodded. “Yes.” 

“Will Maureen be okay?” Barry asked. 

“I’ll see to it.” Kravitz said.

Then he turned and began to leave. His scythe appeared in his hand, and his clothing transformed into a black cloak. He cut another tear in space and started to enter it. 

“Wait!” Taako yelled. “Can I call you?” 

Kravitz turned, revealing his now skeletal face. 

“Woah, bone daddy.” Taako said surprised. He pointed to his stone of farspeech. “Hit me up?” 

Taako couldn't read his expressions as well now, but Kravitz seemed at least a little flattered. Or Taako hoped he did.

“Okay. Taako. I'll be sure to do that.” 

“Right on. Cool. Cool cool. Love your whole thing. Top notch goth. Adios!” As Taako ended his statement Kravitz disappeared from view as the tear in space closed. 

Everyone stared at Taako. 

“Jeez, I guess in all your lessons you never learned any game, huh Taako?” Magnus said laughing along with Merle. 

“You mean charm?” Taako said. “Didn't need to, I was born with too much of it already.” He flipped his hair over his shoulder, and held the stone of farspeech in his hand already expecting a call. 

The three’s laughter was interrupted. 

“Uh, excuse me, guys?” Barry said, sitting next to Lucas a few feet away from the three of them. “What the hell is going on?” 


	8. The Scientists*

“Well Barold. I pretty much said everything I know to Kravitz earlier. But, simply, you are a Hero, my man. Good job.” 

“I know you're probably shocked! We were too, but I have these glasses.” Merle points to them. “Given to me that can kind of point out Heroes if I see them. They become haloed in this white glow.” 

“I'm going to need you three to tell me everything again, and uh dwarf, I'm going to have a look at those glasses if you don't mind. But first, Lucas, we should get you home.” 

Lucas nodded. 

“And the bodies?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah. Right.” Barry stood up and in a quick motion waved a hand towards them, and they vanished. “They’ve returned to where they came from.” He said. “I'm sorry you three walked in on that. It wasn't a good representation of us. We don't do this kind of thing often.” 

“What do you two do?” Magnus asked.  

“Oh, well, we're scientists.”  

     The five exited the cave. As they left, Barry put the shielding spell back over the entrance hiding it from view. They walked quietly into the city. It was strange, leaving the scene where they had just murdered a mega ghost and met literal Death, and then walking into the polished streets of Neverwinter. Only a few pubs were still open at this hour, with most of their occupants drowsily finishing their last drinks with their heads barely lifted from the bar. 

     They walked through the main street, and turned off towards a side street stopping outside a brick building with a wooden sign hanging off it labeled, “Miller’s Alchemy.” Barry pulled a set of keys from his pocket, and opened the front door. 

“We live upstairs.” He said as he opened the door for a still shaken Lucas. 

They entered a small shop. Glass bottles of potions and tinctures filled shelves along with large texts and supplies. 

“I thought you said scientist, not alchemist.” Merle said as they looked around the room. 

“Semantics, really. It’s all based in science, but saying alchemy sells better we’ve learned.” 

     Barry opened a back door revealing a staircase that led upstairs. Above the shop, was a cozy two story apartment. They first walked into a living room littered with books and notebooks full of scrawling texts and diagrams. The living room table had a small chemistry set with glass flasks and beakers full with cloudy liquids. 

“I think, I’m just going to go sleep.” Lucas said quietly. He gave a strange look towards Merle, Magnus, and Taako. “You going to be here tomorrow, Barry?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about that. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said. 

“Goodnight.” Magnus said as Lucas walked off. 

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” Taako sang, as Lucas shut his bedroom door.

“Uh. Let me straighten up a bit.” Barry started clearing books off the living room couch. “You guys can sit.” He placed the books down in the corner of the room and settled into a chair next to them. “You three just threw a lot of information at me, you know.” 

“Yeah. Well. We just saved you from Death so. We’re all a little frazzled.” 

“Taako especially.” Merle added as he elbowed Taako’s side. 

“Okay okay.” 

“So, can you start from the beginning again?” Barry asked running a hand through his hair. 

“Yup. Oh and you seem to like books and stuff so this might help.” Magnus took out the book his guide had given him, explaining their situation, and handed it to Barry. 

“Thanks.” 

Barry settled back in his chair and opened the text while Merle explained what they knew, from the beginning. 

      As they caught Barry up, Taako took in the room around him. Portraits hung on the wall. Ones of Lucas when he was a child with, Taako assumed, Maureen at his side. And ones of Barry and Lucas from many years ago. Taako wondered if they were related. Definitely not brothers, Lucas and Maureen both had deep tan skin tones and dark curling hair, not to mention the different last names. But possibly cousins? Barry was there at every Candlenights it seemed, based on the photos, and Lucas and him had graduated school together. Their arms thrown over each as they smiled for the camera. Both blushing and smiling sheepishly, not fans of the attention it seemed. 

“And can I see those glasses?” Barry asked.  

Merle handed them over and Barry examined them. Holding them up to the light before looking through them at the three of them. 

“Huh. I guess you three are highlighted somehow.” He looked down at himself. “Me too. Did your, uh what did you call them. Guides? Explain how this worked.” 

“Well they did but I didn’t really absorb all of it honestly. But they said-” Merle continued. Going over the energy, the bonds, that Heroes have. How they work and are, with advanced magic, detectable. 

     Taako stopped listening again, bored already with the story they would have to share again with the two other Heroes once they found them. Magnus too seemed to have stopped listening, and was close to falling asleep on Taako’s shoulder. Careful to not move Magnus, Taako reached for one of the books on the living room floor and placed it on his lap. It was one he was familiar with. One Theresa had included in his studies. Necromancy wasn’t Taako’s brand, but learning it’s backgrounds and functions, Theresa had said, would help him become a better wizard. Taako hadn’t disagreed, but he also hadn’t ever pictured himself coming this close to anything like what he had seen today. He reflexively checked his stone of farspeech again, anxious to hear from Kravitz.  

“That’s a good one. You know, if you’re interested in that kind of thing.” Barry said to Taako, pointing to the book. 

“Oh yeah! Pretty good read.” 

“Are you a necromancer?” 

“No, transmutation’s my deal.” 

Barry nodded. “I guess we’ve gone over all the important information, but I don’t think I caught your names?”

“I’m Merle Highchurch, cleric. He’s Taako. And sleepy over here is Magnus Burnsides.” Merle pointed to a now asleep Magnus. 

“And I think you all know my name.” 

“Who could forget?”

“Yeah, uhm.” Barry looked at the three of them. “I don’t know fellas, if I’m sold on everything you’re telling me, but I think we could all use some sleep. You’re welcome to stay here tonight. There’s another couch upstairs if you want. Just don’t steal anything, please, or go into the room across Lucas’s. It was Maureen’s.” Barry said. 

“There’s some blankets and stuff in that closet. Help yourself.” Barry said as he went upstairs. 

Merle turned to Taako. 

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the couch?” 

“You can have it.” Taako replied. He cast levitate and moved Magnus’ unconscious body to the floor before going into the closet to grab blankets and pillows.  

“It’s weird being in someone else’s home, right?” Taako asked as he handed Merle a pillow. 

“I guess it is. Everyone’s house is a little weird. Never been in one with this many beakers before, that’s for sure.” 

Taako lifted Magnus’ head and slid a pillow under it. 

“Yeah that’s probably it.” Taako said. 

     He laid down on the floor, and turned to the wall to look again at the pictures that covered it. It was, he realized, the first real home he had ever been in. Taako had loved his caravan. He had always put time into decorating it and making it his space, but even with that time and care it felt like it was missing whatever energy or matter made a structure a home. Now, on the floor of these stranger’s living room sleeping next to his snoring companion, the feeling of being in a home surrounded him. He wondered if Lucas and Barry could still recognize that feeling with Maureen, who had been the home’s center, gone. Taako hoped they could. And he hoped that bringing Barry along with them in their quest wouldn’t further damage the wounds between them. 

     Taako was reminded again of how easy it had been for him to begin this journey. That he was leaving no one, but Theresa behind, and the only thing he missed all these miles away was the comfort of his caravan. Decorated, just the way he liked. Taako held his stone of farspeech in his hand, wishing for someone, Kravitz or Theresa or anyone to reassure him in this moment. But the stone stayed silent and Taako slowly, wistfully fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my notes, I hadn't planned for Barry and Lucas to have a brotherly relationship or one at all, but once I was writing this bringing Lucas and Maureen into Barry's story seemed to make a lot of sense. There is a lot of similarities between Lucas and Barry I realized. I hope it read okay! As always, thank you for reading and please leave a kudos if you liked it. Thanks!


	9. The Guild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to finish this whole story during my break, but that did not work out as it is week one of my final semester and I still have a way to go with this project. I'm still really enjoying writing it, but the chapters will probably be posted less regularly and won't be as well edited (not that it was ever well edited, just it'll be even worse) due to time constraints. This chapter is both long and not my favorite, but I promise there are gay cuddles that elevate the whole experience. As always, if you've made it this far thank you for reading!

     Despite his promises, Barry was gone the next morning. 

     The three learned this after being awoken by Lucas yelling, “Son of a bitch!” from the kitchen. Magnus got up suddenly and ran towards the yell with Merle and Taako following behind him. They saw Lucas, his eyes swollen and red from the night before and his hair still messy from sleep. He held a note in his hands. 

“Oh my god.” Lucas whispered, then looked up at the three of them. “Can you all stop staring at me? He’s gone. Your “hero” left in the night.” Lucas sneered. “I have to get ready for work. Just-” He put his head in his hands for a moment. “Please go. Okay?” 

“Sure thing.” Magnus said, and Lucas walked back into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. 

     Taako grabbed the note, and read it out loud for the other two. 

“Lucas, I know I said I’d be here tomorrow, but there are some things I need to do before I can see you again. I know what happened last night is my fault, and I can’t stay in your home, in Maureen’s home, knowing what effect I’ve had. But I am going to go fix it, and I will be back soon. P.S. Can you tell those guys that I appreciate the offer but I have some personal issues to deal with before I can start saving the world fulltime? Thanks. Signed Barry.”

“Well, shit.” Magnus said. 

“We only had one thing to do and we fucked it up!” Merle said. 

“To be fair, this is mainly on Barry. You can lead a horse to water and all that.”

“I guess we should get going? Don’t want to see that guy again if I can help it.” 

     The three packed up their things. Magnus folded the blankets before returning them to the linen closet as Taako looked again at the wall of photos and realized that one was missing. It was an older one of Maureen walking hand in hand with Barry and Lucas when they were children.

“Ready to go?” Magnus asked. 

Taako stared at the empty place on the wall.

“Yeah this place is bumming me out,” he said. 

 

     The three reached the edge of Neverwinter before they gained the courage to report their failings back to headquarters. Taako steadied and calmed himself before calling Theresa. The last and only other time he had failed her had been running off with Sazed. He wasn’t thrilled to break his streak. 

“Hey, Theresa?” He said into the stone. 

“Taako? How’s is the task going?” 

“Well. It started off pretty good. We found the guy, and told him what’s up and everything.” Taako paused. Magnus and Merle gave him a thumbs up. “We did run into a bit of an issue, you see, he ran away in the night, last night.” 

“What? You let a Hero leave?” 

“I mean. Was I supposed to apprehend him really?”

“You, and your companions, were supposed to bring him back with you so yes, in a way.” 

“That part was unsuccessful, yeah.” 

“I’m so disappointed in you Taako. It was your first task, and an easy one at that, and you couldn’t do it?” 

Taako felt like crawling in on himself. His heartbeat quickened, and he could feel heat on his face. He’d have trouble breathing soon, based on his past anxiety attacks. 

“Things are only going to get harder from here on out, Taako. I thought I had prepared you well enough...” Theresa continued.

Magnus seemed to notice Taako’s distress and took the stone of farspeech from him.

“Okay we got it. Bad job on our part. What do you want us to do now?” Magnus said. 

There was a long pause. 

“We have set up a base in the nearby town of Lune. Meet us there as soon as possible, and we will regroup before sending you out for the other Heroes. We have an idea now of where they are located. It’s really a shame you couldn’t bring bac-” 

“Okay, see you there. Bye!” Magnus interrupted before stuffing the stone in his pant’s pocket. 

Taako could hear more noise coming from the stone. Theresa wasn’t finished speaking. 

“Off to Lune?” Magnus said. 

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll run into Barry.” Merle said, already starting to waddle out of town. 

“Maybe.” Magnus replied. He turned to Taako. “Jeez, she’s pretty harsh, huh?”

Taako felt a stab of protectiveness. 

“Not really.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, “You two ever been to Lune before?”

“Nope.” 

“Me either.” 

     Lune was, surprisingly close to Neverwinter. Only a few hours walk between them. What took them the most time was simply finding it. A few times during their walk, they had asked for directions to the town. Most people had never heard of Lune, and if they had they still had an unclear direction of where it was located.The three spent hours wandering before entering the small town of Lune. 

     It was tiny. The town consisted of only a few buildings built with curved dome ceilings constructed from stone and cement. Once they arrived, Theresa was waiting outside for them while standing next to another person who Taako assumed was Magnus and Merle’s guide. 

    He was a barrel chested man with wide strong shoulders. He was almost a full foot shorter than Theresa, and looked at the three of them with a hint of amusement on his face. 

“You three couldn’t even wrangle in the nerd, huh?” He said. 

Theresa, on the other hand, was expressionless. A lack of expression that Taako had learned throughout the years, meant she was pissed. 

“Hey, Eli!” Magnus said running to the guide and wrapping him into a bear hug.

Merle, too, excitedly walked up to the man and greeted him. 

Taako looked to Theresa who hadn’t acknowledged his prescene yet. 

“And you must be Taako?” the man said. “I’m Eli, nice to meet you.” He reached a strong hand out to Taako that he shook. “Figure we should get inside, rally up the troops and all that?”

He said, looking for Theresa’s orders. 

Taako understood then, that while Eli was also a guide, Theresa was still in some way in charge.

“Yes. We must discuss our next moves,” Theresa said before turning and heading into a nearby building. 

“You heard her,” Eli said. 

     Taako still couldn’t believe Merle and Magnus had gotten such a relaxed guide. As they followed Theresa into the building the two joked with Eli, and told stories from their travels that he laughed at. Taako felt left out, even if he was a part of the stories they shared with him. When one prick of that feeling hit Taako, a wave of them followed. They always had, as far as he could remember. But them’s the breaks, Taako thought, as he entered a round room with a large circular table in its center. 

     A few people were already sitting. Theresa at the opposite end, in a taller chair than the rest. It was the head of the table, if round tables could have those. Eli had taken a seat next to her. Then Magnus. Then Merle. Next to Merle, were two people unfamiliar to Taako. One was an orc woman, a crossbow on the table in front of her. She was in deep conversation with the person to her left, a dragonborn, of a slight build who continuously tapped her fingers on the table’s surface. Sitting still didn’t seem like the dragonborn’s forte. Taako sat down next to her. 

“We will wait for a few minutes for the others to arrive,” Theresa announced. 

     Taako looked again around the room. There were some maps of the kingdom on the walls. Certain areas were circled while others had x’s crossed over them. Merle and Magnus were still joking with Eli, whose loud guffawing filled the room, and to Taako’s left the orc and dragonborn whispered to each other. Theresa had started examining some papers before her. 

“Sorry, we’re late.” A voice said. 

A man and half elf entered the room, sitting down in the empty chairs between Taako and Theresa.

“Hey, I’m Avi.” The man said in a relaxed tone as he settled into his seat.

“Taako.” 

“Cool.” 

The half elf placed a violin onto the table rustling Theresa’s papers to her annoyance. 

“Now that we are all here,” she looked towards the two latecomers, “let’s begin. Our Heroes were unsuccessful in gathering the fourth. But we have learned his identity and approximate location so we will be able to find him again, and hopefully he’ll be more open to joining us in our cause. We think we have located the other two Heroes, in a coastal town named Bottlenose Cove. I thought it was time for the Heroes to meet some of the others we have working for us. Killian, Carey, Avi and Johann. They have all been extremely helpful in our mission, and Carey and Killian will be accompanying you three to find the other Heroes.” 

“We’re getting babysitters?” Merle asked.

Carey snorted. 

“Merle, King John is looking for the three of you now, and he’s sent out hundreds of people and creatures to search for you, too. Carey and Killian will help you three stay safe and hidden in your travels.”

“Can we have like just a general explanation of what the King’s whole plan is? If we know?” Taako asked. 

Theresa paused. 

“I think at this point, it’s safe to say that the Hunger is making all the decisions. I don’t know if King John is even conscious anymore.” 

“How did that happen? How’d it get ahold of him?” Merle asked.

“We aren’t sure exactly, but we assume he was targeted due to his position.” Theresa replied. “Since the construction of the tower seems to be his biggest goal we think it may act as a kind of transmitter used to more quickly spread the Hunger across the whole kingdom, if not the whole world. There's a lot we don't know still, but finding the others is the priority right now. You five will leave tomorrow towards Bottlenose Cove. Take tonight to rest and get acquainted.” 

Theresa rose from the table and left the room, without once glancing towards Taako. 

There was a long minute of silence after she left before anyone spoke. 

“So you guys have cots in the building next door with the rest of us. Let me show you.” Eli said leading them outside.  

     The sleeping quarters were divided into rooms. Avi and Johann shared a room, Carey and Killian shared one, and so would Merle, Magnus, and Taako. Each room was connected in the center to one shared living space.  

“I guess I'll let you all get to know each other. I'm actually headed out tonight on Guild business so I won't be here to see you off, but I'm sure I'll see soon.” Eli said waving to the group. 

“Guild business?” Taako asked. 

“Yeah that's what this is, the Guild of Balance.” Avi said as if it was obvious. 

“Do those two tell you guys anything?” Johann asked the Heroes.  

“Just some stuff.” Merle said.  

The seven of them sat around the living room awkwardly. Johann, bored, picked up his violin. Taako faintly felt something in his pocket move. He quickly cast a transmutation spell.

“Gross Taako!” Carey pulled her hand back. “Do you always have pocket pudding?” 

“Only when someone's trying to pickpocket me, what the hell, lizard?” 

“Hey.” Killian warned. 

“No babe it's cool.” Carey said to her. “Most people don't notice so, good job, Taako.”  

“I doubt that.” Magnus laughed. 

Carey smiled then looked him straight in the eyes as she pulled from her pocket Magnus’ wallet and small knife. 

Merle laughed, and Carey turned to him revealing his scuttle buddy and old glasses. 

“So you're a rogue?” Magnus asked excitedly.

“Yup.” Carey smiled.  

“Cool.” Magnus said. “Could you show me how to...?”

     Soon enough the two were deep in conversation talking about fighting styles and techniques. Carey curled into Killian’s lap as she went into detail about the damage she could deal with one hunting knife as Killian beamed at her. 

     Merle repeatedly asked Johann to play Kenny Chesney, and Avi went off to his room to grab something, returning with a swishing bottle of magical brandy in one hand and stack of cups in the other. He distributed the cups around and poured more than a few fingers worth in each.  

“You gonna do a toast Avi?”

“Me? I thought Johann was going to do it. Being a bard and all.”

They all looked to Johann who had already taken a swig from his cup. 

“Uh. Alright.” He stood up. “To saving the kingdom, I guess.”

Carey and Killian cheered as Avi clapped. They all drank, wincing as it burned their throats. 

“I for one, feel inspired as hell.” Magnus joked. 

“Words aren’t really my jam, man.” Johann said grabbing his violin.

     To prove his point, Johann began to play. The rest of the group quieted, letting the music fill the room. Taako had never heard music like this. He didn’t know if he’s even ever felt like this. He looked at the people around him. Avi, who sat back with his hands behind his head, eyes closed, just absorbing the music. Carey and Killian who sat together. Carey’s head rested on Killian’s shoulder. Carey gently playing with Killian’s hair as Killian rubbed circles into her back. And Taako looked at his companions. Magnus, tearing up at Johann’s music, and Merle, also wiping his eyes. Taako would never admit it, but he wished he could live in this moment. In its warmth and comfort. But it was a just a moment, and it was over before he knew it. 


	10. The Date

     The next morning, the Heroes, Killian, and Carey headed out towards Bottlenose Cove. Luckily, Theresa was not there to see them off in all their horribly hungover glory. Killian and Carey chugged water and leaned against each other as they walked for better balance. Taako begged Merle to fix his headache. Claiming that it would in fact probably kill him, but Merle refused wanting to save his spell slots for “more important things.”

“I am the only wizard and the third most competent person here. What can be more important?”

Merle still refused, so Taako had to continue on, his head feeling like it was physically breaking apart.

“Think about it this way. If you kick it, you’ll get to see your boyfriend.” Merle said.

Taako rolled his eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Not with that attitude!” 

“My lovelife is none of your fucking business. We’re changing the subject.” Taako said. “So Carey, Killian, how’d you two get involved with the Guild of Balance?”

“Oh, you know. King John wrecked our city and killed a ton of folks. Thought we could help out.” Carey said then turned to Taako and grinned. “But who’s the boyfriend?”

“Nope.” Taako shook his head. He couldn’t believe his luck, that their party had added two people, and both were just like Merle and Magnus.

“C’mon. Is he cute?” Carey asked.

Taako felt his cheeks redden.

“No. We’re not-”

“He’s not cute?”

“No. Yes. God damn it, he is beyond cute. Like millions of miles beyond cute.” Taako said. “He’s also Death and hasn’t called me yet so. I’m not getting my hopes up.”

The last part was a lie. If Taako’s feelings were a Fantasy Pixar film they’d be Up.

“I get it.” Killian said as Carey nodded.  

“It took us months to finally admit we liked each other. And months before that to even talk to each other.” Killian said. “But it was the best thing I’ve ever done.”

“Me too.” Carey said grabbing Killian’s hand.

“Okay okay lovebirds, I’m already nauseas.” Taako said, shielding his eyes.

     As they walked, the three quickly realized how lucky they were to have Carey and Killian with them. Multiple times in their travels, one of the women would hear something troubling leading them all to hide off the road where sure enough, members of the King’s Guard would be traveling by in packs. It had also become increasingly clear how quickly the Hunger had spread. All of the King’s militia were now fully controlled by the Hunger, their skin splitting apart in areas where the dark opalescent substance peaked through.

     Since the destruction of Phandalin, the kingdom had become uneasy. Criticisms of the King and his new tower quieted, with only a few brave citizens openly questioning his ruling. Those voices were rare, and were becoming rarer as those individuals often disappeared. Killian explained that part of the Guild’s mission was to locate those voices and secure them. It was how Theresa had found Carey and Killian, along with Avi and Johann.

     After days of traveling, the five had finally arrived at Bottlenose Cove. They had been walking uphill for hours before reaching the edge of a cliff side, the city of Bottlenose Cove spread below them. A small, but densely populated city, houses and business stacked together before the beach. In the town’s bay was a huge port spanning almost all of the water’s edge with hundreds of ships of all different sizes swaying in its docks.

     Far out in the ocean the King’s tower glowed, it’s specks of color dancing on it’s glossy surface. It had been awhile since Taako was close enough to the coast to see the spire, and in that time, it had been built almost twice as high. It hurt his stomach to look at it. Taako tried not to look in it’s direction and tried even harder to not think about the other unknown Hero trapped within it.

     It was late, not yet dark but would be soon, and rather than go into town to try and find open rooms, the five made camp where they were. Taako cast some charms to try and keep their camp hidden, but volunteered to keep watch. The other’s retreated to their tents, thankful to rest their legs even for just a few hours.

     Taako double-checked his spells. He was pretty sure he had gotten them right, but really had no way to check as he was inside of them. That uncertainty left him feeling uneasy.

Which is why he jumped when his stone of farspeech went off. Not cause he was excited or anything lame, like that.

“Uh. Taako?” Kravitz voice said through the stone.

Taako took one deep breath.

“Yes, speaking?”

“It’s Kravitz. From, uhm, the cave? Listen, could we talk in person? Talking through a stone feels weird.”

“Uh.” Taako looked at himself. He had been walking for days and didn’t look his absolute best, but still pretty damn good. He cast a few spells to spruce up his outfit. “Yeah man. Do you need my location?”

Taako tried his best to describe to Kravitz where they were, and did a pretty good job. Taako watched Kravitz appear cutting a tear in space before the camp. Kravitz looked around, confused, seeing an empty wooded area.

“Oh shit right! Okay so just walk like six steps forward, my man. I put up a small shield spell.” Taako said into the stone.

Kravitz carefully took six steps forward, enough to bring him under the spell’s umbrella.

“Ah. Good spell you got going.” Kravitz said, looking at the now visible camp and Taako sitting in front of him.

“Natch.” Taako peered up at him. “You wanna sit?”

“Yeah, I’ll sit. I should apologize and say I won’t be able to stay long. I have things to attend to.” Kravitz removed his suit jacket and folded it before placing it on the ground next to him.

“Of course.” Taako said. “Souls to reap, necromancers to bust, stunning elves to meet.”

Kravitz smiled. “Usually just the first two. Our last encounter was an outlier.”

Taako's ears twitched with excitement.

“But everything went okay bringing the souls back to hell or whatever?”

“Yes, everyone is back in their proper place.” 

“Cool cool. So what’s on your mind, reaper man?”

“I uh. Just wanted to.” Kravitz stopped. When he spoke again his voice changed, the Cockney accent gone. “Sorry, do you mind if I drop the accent? I only keep it up for work, and it’s hard.”

He had a work accent. Taako was charmed.

“Of course.” He said. “ _ _As long as I can drop mine too.__ ” Taako said in his lowest tone.

Kravitz laughed. It was a really good laugh. Taako immediately wanted to hear it again.

Kravitz didn’t finish voicing his thought, and seemed to be looking anywhere but Taako. Out towards the ocean, at his feet, then his hands. It struck Taako then, that Kravitz might also be nervous. Realizing that, Taako felt relief rush through him as he smiled at the man sitting next to him. 

“You were saying what was on your mind?” Taako asked.

“Oh right, sorry. I guess I just wanted to know how everything is going against the Hunger and all.”

“Right right. Well. We lost Barry-”

“The necromancer?”

“Yeah. He skedaddled. Haven’t seen him since. We’re apparently part of this Guild?”

“Yes, the Guild of Balance.”

“You knew that already?”

“Well, I learned that recently. I told the Raven Queen what you told me, and we have been looking into it. The Raven Queen has been discussing plans with leaders of the Guild.”

“With Theresa?” Taako asked.

“Yes I believe so.”

     Taako wondered if those conversations had happened before or after he has seen Theresa last. When she had said nothing to him, hadn’t even acknowledged him. For years, Theresa had been his only connection, the only person who knew really who he was. He had trusted her not to keep him completely in the dark. None of it was making sense to him anymore.

“Are you okay Taako?” Kravitz asked.

“Oh yeah. Peachy keen.” Taako said, erasing whatever feelings Kravitz had noticed from his face.

“Are you close with her? Theresa?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ve known her for forever. It’s kind of like Theresa is to Taako as Bird Mom is to Kravitz.”

“Please don’t call her that.” Kravitz smiled. “But that is an interesting comparison.”

“Hey Kravitz, I got to ask. Was this meeting for business or pleasure? We’ve talked a lotta business.”

“Uh, yeah.” Kravitz reddened and smoothed back his hair. “Let’s say both? I do want to help you and your friends Taako, and I plan to do that in anyway I can, but I also enjoy your company. Is that okay?”

“More than okay, my dude.” Taako said, playfully poking Kravitz with his umbrastaff.

Kravitz looked at it, perplexed.

“Can I see that for a moment?” Kravitz asked.

“My umbrastaff? Yeah go for it.” Taako handed it over, and Kravitz examined it.

“This is a strange object.” He said.

“Yeah. It’s umbra, like, U M B R A-”

“No, I mean, I’ve seen other umbrastaffs. There is something off about this one.”

“Hasn’t let me down yet.” Taako said.

“It feels almost like a cursed item, but I don't think that’s it.”

“Hmm.”

“I'll think about it, but please be careful with that.” Kravitz said warily handing it back to him.

“Will do.”

     Taako took a moment to fully take in Kravitz, now closer than he’s ever seen him. Taako wondered if Kravitz always looked like this when he was deep in thought. His lips slightly parted, his dark eyes focused but looking at nothing. His eyebrows pulled together slightly.

     Taako could have just happily regarded him for hours, but a thunderous explosion broke them from both their trances.

     Out miles into the sea, the King’s Tower exploded. A surge of fire burst from the building’s center sending its black walls out into the ocean. The fire spread down the spire until it hit the water where it rolled onto its surface. One clear ray of flame extended out towards the closest land, near Taako’s old home.

     Taako watched the fire expand throughout the tower, and felt something in him tug. An unplaced familiarity coursed through him. Around him, the others had run out of their tents alarmed by the loud noise. They looked to the sea, watching the flames die down revealing the wreckage. Half the building was gone, a clear half circle dug out of its side where whatever had caused the fire, had escaped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting to earn that Kravitz/Taako tag. I absolutely adore them. I wanted to kind of add in here the fact that the Hunger doesn't necessarily work in this world like it does in canon. I'm thinking of it as kind of a young version of the Hunger, maybe closer to what it was like on John's home plane. It still can control people and absorb them, but it's not the all-consuming vore monster we all know and love from canon, if that makes sense. And if it doesn't I'll try to make it more clear in the story.   
> If you have read this far, I love you. Like really a ton. Please leave a kudos or comment if you want, they make my entire day (or week, if I'm being honest). Thanks!


	11. The Sea Captain

     The explosion left them all a little rattled. Kravitz immediately had to leave to answer the Raven Queen’s call, leaving Taako fairly to hugely disappointed. Kravitz apologized profusely before he left though, which lightened the sting a little. The others didn't even have the energy to comment on Taako’s surprise date with death. Killian made an urgent call back to the Guild informing them of what had happened while the others quickly packed up camp and readied themselves for whatever came next. 

     They had expected a response by the King. Soldiers sent out to the land full force possibly, but what happened ended up being uneventful. The Hero that had escaped the King and his tower seemed to have gotten away, and repairing the damage left on the spire and members of the King’s guard in it seemed to be the Hunger’s priority. Still, the Heroes and their companions were warned to be extra careful. The King and Hunger were hurt now, but in little time they'd be ready to fight again. 

“We will have to send others to try and locate this seventh Hero. For now, let's hope they've bought us some time.” Theresa said through the stone of farspeech. “We also have updates on one of the Heroes in Bottlenose Cove.” 

     Theresa told the group what information she had gathered. That they were looking for a sea captain. Finding him, she said, would be easy. 

“Look for a gnome by the name of Davenport. He’s quite well-known around there, I believe.” 

     Sure enough, finding Davenport wasn’t difficult. After asking around, it seemed like everyone knew him. Or at least, they knew his ship and they've heard the stories. According to the locals, Davenport was the best sailor in the kingdom. If not the world. People spoke about his travels on his boat, the Spinnaker, with admiration and excitement. He was a leader, one whose command stretched past his crew. Many locals they spoke to would follow Davenport’s directions gladly and without question. 

     When the group found Davenport he was in his small house on the port. A house he wouldn't really call his home. He was more comfortable on the sea than off it at this point, but he found the small building necessary for his breaks between travels when parts of his ship needed repair. 

     Magnus knocked on the home’s door and inside Davenport yelled, 

“Come in.” 

“Who are you?” He asked, looking up a the group for only a moment before looking down at the table in front of him. The table’s surface was covered in maps and notes. As Davenport studied them, he seemed to notice something new and quickly scribbled another note to himself. 

“Uh. You might want to sit for this.” Taako said. 

     Davenport eyed them suspiciously, and crossed his arms. 

“Okay, don't say I didn't warn ya.” 

     Carey closed the front door behind them, and the five went into the process of explaining who they were, what Davenport is, and why they were there. The explanation seemed to go smoother with Killian and Carey helping the Heroes better explain aspects. It was a mouthful though. Even split between five people.  

     By the end of their explanation, Davenport’s expression hadn't changed. It was unclear to Taako if he had even listened to any of it.  After a minute, Davenport walked towards them. His short stature didn't affect the authority that rippled off him. They all stood up straighter in his presence.  

“I don't know any of you.” Davenport said, his eyes looking them over. “How can I trust you?” 

     From the corner of his eye, Taako saw Merle beam.  

“I cast zone of truth!” Merle said excitedly. 

     The rest of the group sighed, but purposefully failed their checks allowing the spell to affect them. It made things go faster at least, and Davenport seemed to start to believe them. 

“I don't know about Heroes. Those belong in story books with mermaids and unicorns to me.” Davenport said. “But if you're planning on bringing down the King then I guess we're on the same side. Though I don't know how I can help. I'm only useful on water.” 

“Don't sell yourself short Cap’enport.” Magnus said. 

Davenport glared at him.

“The King’s whole set up in right in the middle of the ocean, right? I figured we're going to have to go there at some point. A boat could help with that.” Magnus continued.

Taako looked down at the maps on the table, noticing a few more on the walls and others curled up on stacks of newspapers on seperate tables. 

“Looking for buried treasure?” Taako asked. 

Davenport's glare moved from Magnus to Taako. 

“No. A friend, actually,” he said.

“If you need a friend, we’re all here for you Cap’enport.” 

“No. Someone I know was taken.” Davenport said. “By the Hammerheads.” 

Killian and Carey’s eyes widened. 

“Oh shit.” Carey said. 

“Who are-?” 

“Pirates.” Carey answered. “Bad ones.” 

“Your friend was kidnapped?” Killian asked. 

“Do they take captives usually?” 

“Rarely, but Lucretia came up on their radar..” Davenport walked over the other table, moving some maps to the side to reveal the newspapers below.  He handed one to Killian. 

“Hammerheads: What We Know” it said across it in bold. Below in small text, “By Lucretia Bulwark.” 

“Hell yeah, an expose?” Taako said. 

“I like this lady.” Carey said. 

“A series of exposes.” Davenport went through the stack pulling out other issues. She must have been writing about them for months at least. “She went missing a week ago. I was told afterwards that people had seen a small Hammerhead ship pass by Bottlenose that same day.” 

“I can't take on another mission until I find her. She started the whole thing because of me. Things I had told her about the Hammerheads. She's a smart woman. The smartest and strongest person I know, period. I have to get her back safely.” 

The group looked at each other. 

“I mean, we found Davenport. Did we have specific orders for what to do after that? Just wait around for Merle to spot another Hero?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. I think we do more good helping him find his friend. He's not going to go with us until she's back, right?” Carey said.

“Are you two suggesting we join in on the rescue mish? Taako does not have sea legs.” 

“Killian, what do you think?” Carey asked. 

“I think you're right.” 

“Merle, I can't believe I'm going to say these words with my mouth, but will you be a voice of reason here please?” Taako asked. 

“No, you know what. Let's do it. I was raised on the beach I can help you with your sea legs.” 

“Ugh.” Taako groaned. 

“So, uh, Captain? If you'd have us we'd be willing to help you get her back.” 

“I appreciate that. The problem is, I have no idea where they could have taken her by now.” 

A small voice spoke up from behind them. 

“Uh, sir? I think I have a pretty good idea.” 

They all turned to face the new voice belonging to a young boy, dressed in a fancy suit and carrying a magnifying glass. 

“Uhm. Who is this?” Carey asked. 

“Sorry, ma’am.” The boy held out a hand that Carey hesitantly shook. “I'm Angus McDonald. The world’s greatest detective.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments or kudos are highly appreciated! I'm new to posting on here, and if there are any warnings or tags I should include please let me know.


End file.
